Insert Cute Society Wedding Here
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: The time has come, the wedding has finally arrived! However, with every wedding comes...issues.


AN: This is just the prequel to the wedding fic, Michael should have the real wedding up soon and if he doesn't, Poke him until he does :)

A pinecone.

That was exactly what Claire had started to sketch on the corner of her notepaper. She sat on the bed in her and Michael's room, humming to herself and tapping her pencil against the pad in her lap. She sighed.

"Something the matter, love?" Michael leant against the door and smiled at his fiancé.

She looked back at him and pouted, mumbling "Lists are hard."

"List? What for?" He sat himself next to her and looked over to read her scribbled notes. "Wedding... fandom's..." He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her. "Care to explain?"

"We need the perfect place to get married in!" She leaned back into his arms and looked around at him. "We can't just get married in the Library, if that was what you were thinking."

Michael smiled sheepishly, "Well, actually..." His love looked at him, eyes wide, cute pout on. "Kidding, baby. We'll go somewhere perfect." She squealed and latched her arms around his neck tightly, burying her face in his shirt.

Claire thought for a second, wrapping Michaels arms once again around her waist as she leant back into his hold. "I think I know the perfect place, baby, and you'll like it too." The boy looked down at his fiancé with a few blinks, only one being from his own eyes.

Claire leant back against the wall and brought her hands up to her chest, her thumb and index fingers pressed together while the others entwined. Michael, who stood lazily beside her, did the same but looked down at her with a small smirk. "You know you don't have to sneak."

"But this is just for me and you to see"

"So are some other things." Claire looked up at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes before pointing her fingers at him and making a shooting sound. In return, he fell to the floor dramatically.

The British girl giggled, kneeling down to poke him, "You're not a very convincing dead person."

Michael opened one eye to look at her, "And that's not a very convincing gun, but I still played along, right?"

"Fine, you win, let's go." She grabbed her fiancé's hand and began to drag him around the corner as he was still playing dead. She let go and he stood up as they reached the machine. Michael walked over to it and began typing into it.

Claire smiled, playing with the ring on her left ring finger. "Hey, baby? Did I ever tell you to thank the Darkness for me?"

"Huh, why?" he questioned, pulling her through the portal that was created.

"He may be an asshole, but he makes pretty rings."

Michael smiled at her softly, then looked up at the building they appeared before. "This place looks familiar..." He looked around for a sign telling him where he was and what the pink high school in front of him was called. Not finding one though, he led his girlfriend through the doors and inside.

The couple carried on down the bright hallways in the school until they came to a large set of doors.

"Fourth... music room?"

Back in the Society, Miriku was currently looking around for her older brother and his fiancé. She paused in the hallway. "Where could they have gone..?"

"What's up, Imoto?" Tash skipped over, pulling the younger girl into a hug.

"Have you seen Clairey and Aniki?"

"No, actually, I saw Michael go into their room earlier, and I know she was in there, but since...no."

The two looked at each other, and then dashed down the halls to the plothole generator.

Michael pushed open the big door carefully, peeking inside while Claire just smiled and pushed him in.

"Welcome to the host club!"

"Oh god..." Michael groaned, but couldn't help but smile. The Darkness however hissed.

_What the hell is this? There are roses everywhere, dear god..._

Claire smiled at Tamaki and skipped over to him "So you're the main character, Hm?"

Michael slapped his hand to his forehead "I am going to be in so much bull for this... and we just got here." He sighed slightly, running his hand down his face and back to his side.

"You two are to be wed." Kyouya stated, making Michael jump ten feet in the air. The black haired host adjusted his glasses and looked down at him.

"Ohhh! A wedding?" Tamaki sauntered over to the Society member, slinging him arm around his shoulder. "If it's a wedding you want, you've come to the right place!"

"A Wedding? Will there be cake? Can I come?" Honey latched himself onto Claire's arm and looked up at her with wide eyes.

She looked over at her fiancé with matching eyes. "Can we keep him?"

Tamaki pointed at the twins "Hikaru, Kaoru, find this girl a dress! Mori-"

"WAIT!" Claire yelled. "MY wedding! I design the dress!" She reached into her pocked and pulled out a folded piece of paper, she handed it to Hikaru and smiled. "It has to look something like this."

"Okay!" The twins saluted and ran out the doors simultaneously.

"Mori, get this place looking fit for a wedding." Mori nodded once. "Kyouya, order the finest chef's around to make a cake and Honey..." He paused looking at the little blonde, "Don't eat the cake."

Michael blinked as he watched the hosts run about, he couldn't help but smile.

Claire leant against her fiancé's arm and mirrored his smile, "Told you it was the perfect place."

One of the girls looked at the couple, her face was expressionless. She had brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and green eyes that were currently boring into Claire's own brown ones. She adjusted the flower that was carefully placed just above her ear and walked over to the Society couple.

"My name is Katana-chan. I haven't seen you around before."

"Katana..." Claire gasped.

Michael looked down at the two for a second, "We just came here to plan something, we won't stay long unfortunately." He settled his eyes on his fiancé.

_Who is she, Claire? _He thought.

"Look who we found." The couple span around to look at their friends.

"Miriku, Tashy!" Claire ran and jumped on the two, hugging them. Michael walked over, smiling at his sisters.

"We thought you were planning your wedding without us!" Tash whined, pouting cutely at the two.

"Why would we do such a thing?" the couple smiled innocently.

"Oh and Michael?"

"Crap, yes?"

"The majority of the books in the library are currently on the ground, there was an awful quake not long ago."

"Ah, what a shame..."

"What happened?"

"Tamaki did it!"

"I knew you were trouble!" The four looked over at the voice. Katana stood glaring at them from the doorway of a classroom. "You came here to pester the hosts, and poor Tamaki-sama fell for it."

Michael raised an eyebrow at the strange fan girl, "No, we came to get married here, we didn't ask for their help."

Katana paused for a second, remember the scenario, and then glared at him, "You so did though." She sauntered her way back into the music room where the hosts and other girls were running around getting things ready. "Tamaki-sama, are you sure you have time to do this?"

He held out a rose for the girl and closed his eyes thoughtfully, "We always have time to help these friends of ours, princess."

"Technically you just met them though." Haruhi piped him, holding some flowers.

"Ah, my child, that doesn't mean they are not friends. Daddy is always open to friendships."

"You're not my father, senpai." Haruhi mumbled, walking off. Tamaki gasped, holding his hand to his head dramatically.

"Uh, Tama-" Katana started, looking sweetly at the blonde.

"Ah, my daughter does not acknowledge me still." He said as he fell to the ground in the corner.

"Ugh, that's it!" The girl shot into a ball of energy and flew into Tamaki, causing an inner mind theatre, where Tamaki was on a stage, surrounded by beautiful women and Haruhi was sat in the crowd, watching him with a blush.

"Is he... singing? Oh god, my ears!" Hikaru cried, Kaoru joining him.

"Bloody hell, what is this?" Tash groaned, covering her ears.

"Katana..." Claire whispered, watching the turn of events.

"This is my power! Hahahaha!"

"But you made Tamaki think about another girl?" Michael mentioned.

"Eh?" Katana blinked, looking over at the blonde, "Ahhh, Tamaki-sama, my looove!"

Claire sighed and threw a pinecone at Katana's head. Katana turned and simply rolled her eyes as it came towards her. That was until it collided with her head leaving a purple bruise and a headache.

"Ow, what was that?" she whined.

Claire shrugged, throwing and catching another pinecone, "Metal pinecone."

"Pinecones aren't made of metal..."

"That one was." She said, emotionless.

"That's our Clairey." Tash smiled at the younger British girl while Miriku searched through Claire's bags looking for more of the small woodland object.

"Careful of the kryptonite one."

Claire stood on the roof of the school, looking over at the grounds below. The door opened with a small creak and Michael walked over, holding his girlfriend close.

"Something wrong my love?"

She sighed and leant against him, saying quietly, "Why did she have to be the Sue?"

"You mean Katana?"

"Mhmm."

"Well-" he was interrupted by the door opening again, louder this time, and the aforementioned Sue, the Society girls and Tamaki ran in, in that order.

"What are you planning?" Katana yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the couple.

"She's insane guys, she thinks we're up to something." Miriku said, crossing her arms and glaring at the Sue.

She rolled her eyes and glared back at the American girl, "You totally are though." She mumbled and produced a ball of energy in her palm, in a second, she threw it at Miriku, who squeaked and jumped out of the way.

"No way are you making me imagine things!" she cried.

"Imagine things? Is that what it does?" Tamaki asked, oblivious to his earlier predicament.

Katana looked at him and smiled sweetly, throwing another ball in his direction. The king host noticed it all too late as it struck him in the forehead. Again, he entered his mind theatre. "Now that he's settled with," she smiled again and turned her attention towards the society members. "Let's play."

"This isn't going to so much as playtime as a SLAUGHTER!" Tash shouted as she pulled out her sword and jumped at Katana. Katana, smiling a little, merely sidestepped and avoided the attack all together. Tash's sword embedded itself into the ground and stuck fast. Before she had a chance to attack again, Katana threw a punch, colliding into Tash' cheek and sent her reeling.

Claire stood back a bit and watched the girl, "Why isn't she using her-" as if on cue, Katana pulled out the item she was named after. "Ah, there we go."

"Katana has a Katana, how ironic." Michael said, landing next to her

His girlfriend scoffed and looked away, "Shut up, I was young." She then ran off, back into the fight, weapons ready. He watched her run off with a curious gaze before following.

She swung her sword at Claire, who immediately bent back in a limbo bend to avoid the attack. She almost lost her balance however and had to pinwheel her arms to keep her straight. Jumping up again, she grabbed her arm blades and leaped at the Sue, swinging them. Katana, however, merely jumped back and blocked the attack with her sword. Using the force, she sent her back, skidding.

Michael growled a little bit and his eyes went dark. He couldn't summon the darkness though, the combination of bright lights reflecting off the bright colours would make it impossible without killing them both. However, that didn't stop him from grabbing his sword and jumping at Katana. Growling, Katana challenged with a sword of her own sword. The thin blade was more than enough to block the attack and even sent him back, giving him a hard kick to the chest and knocking the air out of his lungs.

Tash and Miri took the chance to attack as a group, thinking it would be harder for Katana to block two attacks at the same time. Miri managed to not only clock her over the head with her staff, Tash attempting to stab her sword through the Sue's stomach. Katana jumped into the air at the last minute and landed behind her, swinging her feet out and slamming into the back of her knees, knocking her to the ground.

Grabbing her sword and swung it at her neck, she almost made it, had Claire not jumped into the air and slammed her foot into the back of her head at the last minute, thankfully. Katana screamed in anger and pain as she lost her footing, giving Tash the chance she needed to jump back up. Katana snarled and looked back over at Claire, her eyes burning. Grabbing her Katana, she gripped it tighter in her hand and charged to the brunette, but her block was intercepted by Michael, eyes blazing.

"Don't you touch her!" He shouted as he pushed against the blade and pushed her back, using the time to swing it and strike her on the face. Katana screamed as she held the large cut on her cheek, which immediately began to heal. Eyes blazing...again, she began to rapidly strike the two with her katana, her attacks mere blurs in the eyes of the watchers, Michael trying to stop every attack as best as he could.

Tash watched this and growled a little, jumping behind her...

As Tash was about to strike Katana, Tamaki yelled "Alright, that's enough." And he pouted, like he does.

"But, Tamaki-sama!" the Sue started, looking at the blonde. She growled and pushed Tamaki, which began the domino effect. He fell into Tash, who fell into Miriku, who fell into Claire, who fell into Michael who happened to be standing on the edge.

"Shit..." Michael said his eyes wide as he fell off the roof and through the air.

"Michael!" Claire screamed watching her love fall, eyes filled with horror.

"Aniki!" Miriku called, joining the British girl by the edge. All of a sudden, Claire jumped.

"No!" Tash ran up to the edge, holding Miriku as they stared at the two falling.

Michael reached out to Claire and the couple hugged as they fell. She closed her eyes tight, _Michael...no..._

A rip was heard and with a bright light, light purple feathery wings shot from Claires back.

The couple reached the floor slowly, still holding one another. "Wow..." Michael blinked, staring at the new features on his girlfriends back.

"Hey look, they move!" Claire squealed, watching her wings and playing with them. She poked a feather gently and it twitched, causing her to giggle.

"Clairey! You just sprouted wings! Get back up here." Miriku yelled, as Tash was too busy staring at the wings and muttering pretty. "I also want to see them close up..." she mumbled.

"I... don't know how."

"Huh... what do you mean?"

"I didn't know I had them, they just... poof." She moved her hands, emphasising the sound effect.

"Poof?" Michael blinked.

"So when you jumped...?" Tamaki asked, leaning over the edge warily.

Claire smiled at her fiancé, holding his hand tight. "You're always saving me... I wanted to save you for once."

As the couple reached the fourth music room where they met their friends and Katana, the small British girl growled and pointed accusingly at the Sue.

"You!"

"What?"

"You!"

"I what?"

"You pushed him!"

"Technically, I pushed Tamaki-sama."

"Whatever, you still made him fall!"

"So what? You pestered the hosts."

"You almost killed my fiancé!" Claire tackled the girl to the ground, growling, she pulled out as many pinecones as she could and threw them angrily at the girl held under her. She froze as something cold sprayed down on them. They both looked up. The twins held a bowl in their hands as they poured water on the girls.

"You know, you didn't have to pour it on me too." Claire glared up at the two. "And to think you're my favourites."

"You're on top of her." The said together.

"Why does this taste like cake mix?"

"Because it's the bowl used to make Honey's cake." Hikaru smiled.

"Oh, thanks..."

Claire glared daggers down at Katana as she kicked her in the cupboard. "You're staying here 'til the weddings over, got it?"

"But it's dark..."

"I WONT HAVE ANYONE RUIN MY WEDDING!" the door slammed.

"...eep"

"Welcome!" a voice in the darkness spoke to the scared Sue.

"Ah! What the-?"

"This is the cupboard for characters no one remembers."

"Oh." Katana looked down at the smaller person sat against the wall, looking cute, "Eh? Honey-senpai, what are you doing in here?"

"Someone had cake!"

"Decoration time!" Tamaki pranced.

"Yay! Decoration time!" Claire squealed a little, giggling as she pulled up several handfuls of purple and pink streamers. Michael in the background stared.

"Oh god, please don't tell me this entire thing is going to be those colours," Michael said, eye twitching a little.

"Oh no," Claire said with an evil grin. "There's plenty of other girly colours to torture you with baby!"

"You're sick and twisted."

"And you would still love me regardless," Claire giggled.

"_How is it that no matter what I try, you still fear this woman more than you fear me?" _The Darkness asked in his head.

"Obviously YOU have never been married," Michael said in a matter of fact tone.

"But we must make the colour whatever the female wants!" Tamaki said, dramatically as he swooned about, pressing his hand to his forehead and spinning around. "It is part of the Host club's duties to make sure that the girls are happy and pleased, and the men...well, the girls are the host clubs top priority. So whatever she says goes!"

"That," Kyouya spoke up from the back, punching something into his calculator, "But we had the streamers left over from our last swaree, if you will, so this should help in the financial issue quite a bit."

"Oh Kyouya!" Tamaki scolded, "How dare you think about the finances at a time like this!" He grabbed the calculator and flung it off into the distance. Thankfully, the twins were in that exact spot and, after catching it, scurried off somewhere else. "True love should come first before the worry for money!"

"Yes, Daddy, but when most of the things we do require a copious amount of money, it's better to try and save than be reckless," He said. However, when he saw Tamaki was no longer around him and rather, off to the side talking about "crystal studded wedding cake", he sighed and shook his head. Great, he would have to sell the calanders for twice their original price then...

"Mm...mm..." Haruhi grunted a little bit as she stood on her tip toes, trying to get a streamer around one of the many pillars scattered around the place. Seeing she was having trouble, Mori came and grabbed her, lifting her up. "Thank you Mori, you have no idea how difficult it is to get this stuff up here..."

"It would seem that our guest is having a little bit of an easier time," Mori commented, looking over his shoulder at Claire, who was quickly placing the streamers and flowers where she thought necessary.

"Hey, where's her boyfriend?" Haruhi asked, looking around in confusion.

A large lump of pink and purple twitched a little, and a muffled voice said, "WHO had the bright idea of giving her streamers!"

"Oh relax, Ani," Miri giggled a little as she poked the twitching lump of bright colored streamers, "She could have been a lot worse. Be thankful she doesn't have glitter."

"Claire has an evil look in her eye, doesn't she?" Michael asked after a quick pause.

"Yeah," Miri said. Unknown to her brother, she too had an evil grin and gave Claire a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru were busy placing one of the streamers along the ceiling, Hikaru on a ladder and Kaoru holding it steady. "Hold it steady...hold it steady..." Hikaru said down to his twin brother. "I don't want to fall..."

"Oh just hurry up you big baby, I'm not going to let you fall, I'll be here to catch you!"

"I hope you do, because if I fall-" That was when his foot suddenly slipped out from under him...somehow, and he fell back. Pinwheeling his arms around, gasping a little. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Hikaru!" his brother cried, letting go of the ladder and holding his arms out. Both brothers fell to the ground with a loud thud and a collective grunt.

"Kaoru!" His brother cried, scrambling off of him and grabbing his hand. "My brother, speak to me please! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Mm..." Hikaru whimpered a little bit,, sitting up and holding his leg. "I think I bruised my leg..."

Kaoru's eyes widened, closing a moment later, tears appearing in the corners. "It's my fault you got hurt!" he exclaimed, grabbing his brothers hand tightly, "If I hadn't been so clumsy, you wouldn't have been hurt like this! HIkaru, please, forgive me..."

Hikaru smirked a little bit and reached up, grabbing his twins chin and lifting it to look into their identical eyes. HIkaru continued to smirk, while Kaoru looked confused. "You're so cute when you're hard on yourself, brother..."

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered, a blush rising to his face, noticing that the two of them were very close to locking lips.

Tash, off to the side and watching the entire scene squealed a little bit, grinning the whole time. "So hooooot!"

Hikaru and Kaoru leapt up, saluting the blonde haired leader of the Society. "It's our job to ensure the females are entertained when we or the king deem necessary!" They both exclaimed at the same time, their voices overlapping.

A few more hours passed, most of it either involving more taboo from the brothers themselves, or Michael trying to avoid being part of the decoration. Finally, the initial end was very satisfying: it was very elaborate, pink and purple decorations all over the place, everything set up just right when the wedding itself would be made.

"Heh..." Michael smiled a little bit. "I think we did a good job, hm babe?" he wrapped an arm around his fiancé's shoulders, the latter of whom leaned into her love.

"Perfect," She whispered. "I can't believe this is happening..." She clutched him tighter.

"Same," He smiled. "I'm gonna make sure this is the best day of your life, babe..." He whispered. Leaning down, he caught her in a deep kiss. The collective group released a loud awww.

"This is a time for celebration on a job well done!" Tamaki called out, clapping his hands together. That's when the blonde haired Ouran member suddenly popped out from behind him.

"Time for some pre-wedding cake!" Honey squealed.

"Honey? What are you doing here? You're meant to be in the cupboard..."

"I came out!" Honey giggled, jumping up on Mori's back.

"But I put Katana in there... Shit."

AN: The wedding fic should be up soon like I said! I hope you all enjoyed it. I love you Michael 3


End file.
